Spanner in the Works
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: Discord tries one last gamble to free himself, but a certain showmare throws a spanner into his works. Action, adventure starring the GREAT AND POWERFUL Trixie, and the Mane Six! Formerly 'Elements of Discord'
1. Chapter 1

Here we go!

* * *

It was the worst kind of hell for Discord, the living embodiment of chaos. Here he was, frozen in place and unable to move even the _tiniest_ fraction of a millimeter. He banged metaphorical fists against his prison, shouted at the top of theoretical lungs and railed against the injustice, his true body not moving even an angstrom.

For an eternity of days, he probed every piece of what the cursed Elements of Harmony sealed him in, looking for something-anything!-to exploit, to pierce and blow through. And finally, after so long... he found a chink in the armor.

And it was useless.

He saw Equestria through it, saw the ponies and griffins and dragons out there. But only the tiniest, merest fraction of his being could leak through. And not all the time, no! Once or twice, and then it would close up forevermore. So the spirit of chaos did the one thing most anathema to his psyche. He watched, waited and planned. And he looked for something rather alien to his thinking, allies.

He saw a blue Unicorn mare in Hoofington, coming home after a day working at an inn. She mumbled to herself while tossing a battered cloak onto a hook in the wall and bits into a pot.

A female griffin at the edge of the Everfree Forest snapped the neck of a deer despite him pleading for his life. She then ripped into his body for her supper.

A white Unicorn stallion lounged about on a couch, telekinetically throwing a glass of wine at a poster of a Unicorn mare. He sat up and scowled, his horn flaring for a moment.

A pair of Unicorn stallions rode down a dirt road atop an odd, contraption, one holding up a map with his magic and the other somehow steering their vehicle with his front hooves.

Three Diamond Dogs ripped apart the ground, digging up gemstones and tossing them into carts. One of them tilted his head back and shouted, shaking a paw at the air, but the others quickly covered their ears and whimpered.

Discord grinned from tail to ear. _I have them, my Elements of Discord!_ He rubbed his forehead. _Hmm, rather catchy title. I'll have to patent it when I get out._

* * *

Trixie, no longer great or powerful, leaned on her small home's table, forelegs supporting her. She counted the bits in the pot and a half-smile crossed her lips. "Enough for a meal at the cafe," she muttered. "Could be worse, I suppose."

A voice suddenly boomed out throughout the house and her head, a thunderous whisper and mocking voice. "_But wouldn't it be so much nicer to be back on top, dear Trixie?"_ Discord's body suddenly appeared before the Unicorn, translucent. _"Wouldn't you want to pay back those who humiliated you?"_

Trixie tumbled out of her seat, the chair knocked back and to the floor. She huddled up against the wall, horn glowing. "D-Discord?" she cried out, eyes wide. She looked around, spotting the door and finding it so _far_ away. "W-what-b-but how are you-"

Discord held up a paw and waved her off. _"Oh, don't worry, Trixie. I'm not here to mock you, turn you into a shell of your former self or make you a laughingstock."_ He leaned down, his ethereal form coming within a few feet of her. _"The ponies of Ponyville already did that to you, didn't they."_ He straightened up. _"And here I am, ready to help you out!"_ He suddenly turned around, looking at the table. _"She broke off your lifelong friendship for some interloper who didn't even have the decency to be honest about the pranks she pulled on you!"_

Trixie's mouth fell open. "What?" She cantered around as Discord began carrying on a conversation with her table. "Trixie... asks what's going on! When did my table get pranks pulled on it?"

* * *

Gilda the griffin looked up from the carcass and shoved it aside. She wiped her bloodstained beak and looked up at Discord's shade. Her claws curled into fists. "Pinkie Pie, that lame dweeb from dweebsville?" She shook her fists, spittle flying from her beak. "I'll rip her apart for taking Dash from me!" Her arms abruptly dropped to her sides and her head drooped. "Taking Dash... from me..."

Discord slithered around, body twisting to and fro. _"Ah, but Dash tossed you aside for that dweeb, did she not?"_ He rested a translucent 'arm' on her shoulder, partially going through her flesh. _"Doesn't she deserve your anger as well?"_

Gilda snorted and shook her head. "Dash? No... but she left me. All alone." She hugged herself. "She sided with that pink dweeb and that yellow loser-oh, I _hated_ that yellow freak!" She tossed her arms into the air. "Lemme at 'em!"

Discord rubbed his lion's paw and eagle's claw together and grinned. _"Of course!"_ He suddenly turned from Gilda and spread his arms wide. _"And how she embarrassed you at the Gala, my dear prince! She hurled cake onto you and she and her friends made a mockery of the Gala!"_

Gilda blinked. "Hey, hey!" She flew up, flying around Discord. She waved her claws in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

* * *

Blueblood peeked up from behind his couch as Discord floated before him. "B-but you're Discord!" he said, ducking back down.

Discord thumped his chest and his face fell, eyes drooping. _"Aw, I'm hurt, Blueblood! All I want to do is have a little fun!"_ He disappeared and reappeared next to the cowering Unicorn. _"And my friends and allies always have the most fun!" _He swept his lion's paw through the air. _"And imagine getting back at Rarity, and those foals that your aunts indulge so much... "_ He leaned in close to him. _"Those same aunts that ignore you and dote on that little Unicorn trollop and her friends?"_

Blueblood's mouth worked for a bit before he spoke. "They... ignore me? Me, their nephew and most important Unicorn in Equestria?" He shot to his four hooves. "No, it's not possible!"

Discord held a paw up to his misshapen brow and looked around. _"Then where are they, __Blueblood?"_ He twisted around, his lithe body writhing in the air. _"They're not here, Blueblood!"_ He swept around, flying around Blueblood. _"But I'm here for you, my friend."_ He extended a paw. _"Would you be my friend?"_

Blueblood looked at Discord and shakily extended a foreleg. He touched thedraconequus' spectral form, gasping as his hoof passed through. "Gah!" he shouted, scooting back against the couch and trying to shrink himself into a ball.

Discord glanced to the side and bobbed his shoulders. _"I'll take what I can get."_ He suddenly shot up and flew over the couch. _"And you were tossed out of Ponyville even though you won the bet! Your machine is a wonder of magical technology, my fine stallions!"_ he proclaimed., spreading his arms wide.

Blueblood's head rose up from behind the couch's back and he stared at Discord. "Discord? I-who are you talking to?" He trotted around and up to Discord as the specter gestured. "Discord!" he proclaimed, stomping a hoof. "Discord, do not ignore me!" Tears formed in his eyes. "Nopony ignores Prince Blueblood!"

* * *

Flim glanced to his brother, then to the mishmashed cobbled-together translucent creature floating before him. He chuckled slightly. "So, my fine... friend? You like the machine?" he said, patting a barrel set between him and Flam.

Discord nodded. _"But of course! A shame the ponies of Ponyville can't appreciate such a fine piece of machinery."_ He floated by and held up a paw. An apple appeared in it and he bit the core, leaving the exterior intact. _"A shame the Apple clan spread such awful slander about your business practices!"_ He pointed back down the road. _"And of course those at Sweet Apple Acres who started it all."_

Flam put the map down and looked at Discord. He rubbed his chin. Muzzle and mustache twitching. "Of course!" he declared, stomping a hind hoof on the running boards and standing up on his hindlegs. "If it wasn't for those back at that two-bit town, we'd be rolling in bits!"

Flim looked to his brother and nodded. "Of course, brother of mine!" He thrust a foreleg into the air. "All we wanted was the bits due to us, but those lousy Apples and those stupid friends of theirs and that family trick!" He reached up and tipped his hat off his head and onto his hoof. "Why if I had my way I'd show them whatfor!"

Discord nodded. _"Yes, yes! And I'd be more than willing to help you in getting back at those greedy little ponies!"_ His head and neck suddenly twisted around. _"And all you wanted was a day's work from the prissy pony, isn't that right?"_

Flim and Flam stared as Discord talked to the air. "Brother of mine," Flam said, "I think our possible benefactor isn't all here."

* * *

The three Diamond Dogs peeked their heads up from behind their mining cart and looked at Discord as he floated in the air. Spot, the smallest, hopped up onto the gems inside the cart. "Strange being!" he screeched, jabbing a paw at Discord.

Fido, the largest, loped around. He waved a long, lanky arm at Discord. "He dig gems for us?"

Their leader, Rover, reached over and swatted at Fido's head. "No, he speaks of the Shrill One, she who possesses the voice to shatter walls!" He looked up at Discord. "You help us against petty pony"

Discord nodded, grinning. _"But of course! She'll dig up all the gems you want and won't make any of those awful noises!" _He suddenly stopped and whirled around. _"Oh, no,"_ he mumbled.

* * *

Trixie eyed him. "'Oh, no'?" She stepped forward. "What do you mean by that? And who the hay have you been talking to? Blueblood, as in Prince Blueblood? Who is Gilda, and did you mention-"

_"No time, no time!"_ Discord interrupted, waving her off. He spun around in midair, his already-spectral form fading with each gesture. _"Well, Trixie, Gilda, Blueblood, Flim, Flam, Fido, Rover and __Spot, if you wish to become gods, to take revenge on those who wronged you, then come to the Canterlot Royal Gardens at midnight."_ He stopped spinning for a second and his eyes focused on a tea kettle. _"You'll find something at my prison to aid you in your quest."_ He held up his paw and waggled his fingers as he faded away. _"Ta-ta for now..."_

Discord felt the hole closing up around the part of himself still outside. He pushed with all his might against the seal as it reformed, keeping some tiny essence of his power outside the stone. It was a risk, but a calculated one. He shouted in utter, unimaginable pain as part of _himself_ was cut off, left outside. _A little something, indeed..._

Six blood-red jewels popped into existence in front of the statue in the Royal Canterlot Gardens, dropping onto the grass with a muffled _thud_. Nopony paid it any attention as the sun dipped down.

* * *

Trixie stood there for a moment, silent and head bowed slightly. Her gaze drifted up and her head rose, her eyes landing on a bulletin board on the wall and several clippings from _Equestria Daily, Canterlot Times _and a few other newspapers, both national and local. She stepped up to it and focused on one picture of a purple Unicorn with a starburst cutie mark and a rather sheepish smile on her muzzle.

"Trixie thinks she hated you, at first," Trixie muttered, looking askance at the table, then at the cupboards. "But time and hindsight helps out with that." A short bark of laughter escaped her and she looked to the ceiling and beyond. "Trixie also is not stupid, Discord. She trusts you about as far as she could throw you. 'Gods'? More like favored playthings for you when you get bored."

She whirled around and her horn glowed. A plain cape and hat floated off a coat-rack and over to her, the cape fastening around her throat and the hat landing right behind her horn. She walked up to the door, but stopped. She looked back as a drawer opened and a map floated up and over to her, unfurling in midair. "If Trixie leaves soon, she'll get to Canterlot with time to spare, assuming that _was_ Blueblood Discord was talking to." The map floated back to the drawer and Trixie's eyes narrowed. "She could tell somepony else... but who?" She nickered and stomped the floor, snorting. "Who would believe her?" she asked herself, eyes going back to the board and an article entitled, 'Local Hero Saves Ponyville from Ursa major'. "Twilight Sparkle? By the time Trixie gets there... Discord might already be loose. And as for those around here? Would anyone believe Trixie?" She shook her head. "Trixie does not think so."

A slightly manic smile crossed her face. "So, Trixie. Nopony will believe such a tale from you, and anypony who _might_ take you seriously, there's no way for you to get to them. I doubt I could get to either Princess Celestia or Luna in Canterlot." She dropped back to all four hooves and walked to the door. "So, does Trixie have any options left to her? Stay here and do nothing?" She shook her head. "Not very likely. Trixie is no saint, but she prefers the sun to rise in the morning and set in the evening."

The door opened and Trixie stepped out. Her horn flared and she began galloping down the road as Celestia's sun set and the sky darkened, the stars twinkling into sight as Luna's moon slowly began rising. Her horn lit the way as she left the street her house was on and continued on one of the main roads leading out to Canterlot, visible off in the distance as it perched on the side of Mount Eohippus. She quickly left Hoofington behind, keeping to the perimeter of the Everfree Forest.

Her mind wandered as she galloped along. _So, Trixie. There's almost nopony who will believe you, and those who _might_ believe you, there's little to no chance of contacting them in time._ A smile slowly crept across her muzzle as her hooves pounded into the dirt, carrying her along. _All up to you, then. All up to Trixie to stop the others and foil Discord's plans._

She suddenly skidded to a halt, hooves leaving small troughs in the dirt road. She looked up into the night sky, breath fogging slightly in the chilly night air. "Trixie is going to stop the others and foil Discord's plans..." Trixie stood there, mulling over her own words before shaking her head. "If Trixie lives through this, she might die from the shock after."

And with that, she took off once more for Canterlot.

* * *

Trixie approached the outer gates of the capitol, legs shaking from exhaustion and nerves. From Hoofington, Canterlot was impressive, but distant. Up close, it was _spectacular_! White towers topped with golden minarets jutted into the sky, the entire city curling around the mountain.

Trixie crossed the drawbridge separating the city itself from Mount Eohippus. She kept her head low and stared straight ahead as she passed by a pair of unicorns in the armor of the Royal Guard standing at attention. She held her breath, finally exhaling as she passed. She looked around, her eyes widening at the white walls and stately elegance of the capitol.

A bump to her flank and another jostle broke her from her reverie. Even now, Canterlot's streets were full. Carriages rolled down the streets and pedestrians trotted down the sidetrots. Trixie cantered a bit to the side, her cape wrapping around her. She looked around, realization settling in on her. _Trixie has no idea where to go or what to do-have they reached Discord already?_

She weaved in and around other ponies and the occasional zebra and donkey, snorting and even bumping some out of her way. Their cries of protest were met with either a sharp glare or simply ignored as Trixie trudged on, finally coming upon an alley. She ducked inside the comparatively narrow opening, finding herself in what could pass for a normal street in Hoofington. "Even their trash is neater," she muttered, looking at a group of wooden crates stacked neatly next to the side of a building.

A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Trixie turned back to the alley and reared up on her hind legs, her horn glowing. "Show yourself!" she shouted. "Trixie is not afraid of you!"

"Good," a female voice said as a shadow emerged from the far end, behind a barrel. She was a griffin, rather muscular beneath her brown and white feathers. She held up a gold-colored claw and blew onto her talons. "Gotta say, you're a lot cooler than I thought you'd be." She walked forward. "Name's Gilda."

Trixie dropped back to all fours and eyed Gilda. "Gilda, as in..."

Gilda snorted and waved a talon at her. "Nope, your name first." She clenched her claw into a fist. "And don't try anything, either."

Trixie snorted. "As _if_ you could do anything to me." She walked forward, horn still lit. "Trixie is my name, Gilda. Trixie assumes you received the same message from Discord and are here for his offer."

Gilda eyed Trixie. "Yeah, that's right." She stalked forward, stopping only a foot from Trixie. "Not sure what his game is, though, but if it helps me get back at that pink loser and the yellow wimp, I'm all for it!." She leaned to her left and peered out to the street beyond. "I passed over the Royal Gardens on my way here, and they're right next to the Royal Palace."

Trixie nodded. "We should be able to run into Blueblood at least, then."

Gilda motioned to the sky. "I landed and found out the Royal Gardens are open 'til midnight, then I took off to find some others Discord mentioned. You're the first one I found, though. Think we should go straight there or search for some of the others?"

Trixie raised her head, following Gilda's own gaze. "To find the others before midnight might be neigh-impossible at this time, especially since Trixie is not even sure what they look like or if they even came." _My luck they're already at the Royal Gardens. _She looked back to Gilda. "As for the Gardens, as you said, they're open to the public, and you at least are sure of their location. Who knows? Perhaps more of our... allies are there too." She turned on a horseshoe to fully face the mouth. "Shall we?"

Gilda rubbed her beak. "Makes sense." She followed Trixie as they left the alley once more and began walking. Gilda walked past Trixie. "Okay, follow me and try to keep up!"

Trixie snorted. "Trixie is q_uite_ sure she can keep up with you, Gilda." She increased her gait, pulling up alongside the griffin. "Hard work and Trixie are no strangers, after all."

Gilda rolled her eyes as the two walked along. "Do you have to speak so weird? 'Trixie' this and 'Trixie' that, it's so lame?"

Trixie kept her gaze straight ahead as she walked. "Trixie could say the same thing about you," she muttered.

* * *

"... And so I told her to buck off! And so I got detention, but it was worth it!"

Trixie's ears folded down and she snorted as she and Gilda walked around the perimeter of a hedge maze in the Royal Gardens. It was night with Luna's moon shining overhead and bathing everything in its silver light. "And so you missed out on the trip with Rainbow Dash, correct?"

Gilda shrugged as they turned a corner. "Eh, it was still worth it. Besides, who cares about seeing some dumb weather factory?"

Trixie glanced out of the corner of her eye at the Royal Palace, a few hundred meters away. _Trixie could try for it, at least. Even if Gilda catches up and tears out Trixie's throat, it would be worth it to never listen to her again!_ She held up a foreleg as she spotted a group near a statue at the entrance to the maze's interior. "It appears Discord's offer was taken up after all," she said, increasing her gait towards three unicorns and three Diamond Dogs.

The largest Unicorn, a stallion with a light-gray coat, an amber mane, a long, pointed horn and a cutie mark of a compass rose eyed Trixie and Gilda as they approached. "Well, about time," Prince Blueblood said, his upper lip curling.

Flim and Flam both snickered. "An excellent jest, my good prince!" Flim said, patting Blueblood on his withers.

Blueblood tossed his mane back. "But of course, my good Flam."

"Flim."

"Whatever." He motioned to the Unicorn brothers, each wearing an identical shirt of blue and white stripes and straw hats. "The Flimflam Brothers," he said as the pair doffed their hats and bowed. He then lazily waved in the general direction of the Diamond Dogs. "And this is Spot, Fido and Rover," he said. He looked to the unicorn and griffin. And you two are I assume Trixie and Gilda."

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You assume correctly." She looked to the statue of Discord, suppressing a shudder at the mismatched draconequus frozen in eternal terror. She walked up to it and scratched at the ground at the base. "So, has anything appeared yet? It's almost midnight, Trixie believes."

Blueblood's head whipped back and he motioned to a pair of saddlebags slung across his loin. His horn glowed and the flaps opened, revealing the six jewels tucked inside. One floated out and in front of Blueblood. "Our possible benefactor left these," he said, eyeing it as it floated, glowing with an inner fire.

One of the Diamond Dogs leapt at the jewel, but it floated out of reach. "No, pony!" Spot cried out, his tiny arms flailing as Blueblood kept it _just_ out of reach. "We want the gems! We NEED the gems!"

Blueblood sighed. "Not now, you cur!" He looked around. "I ordered the guards to leave this area alone, at least for now." He floated the jewel back to him and the energy around his horn brightened. "I feel... power from this little bauble." He looked down at the cravat he wore around his neck. "I wonder..." He floated the jewel up to the cloth. An inch away, it bobbed in the air before latching onto the cravat.

There was a flash of light and Blueblood suddenly dropped to his elbows. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and a strangled cry came from him. The jewel pulsed, blood-red energy leaking out from it and seeping into his coat.

Gilda backed away, holding a forearm up over her eyes. "Oh, this is not cool!" she cried out as she spread out her wings.

Trixie nodded as she trotted back, her own horn glowing. "Trixie agrees-for once-and it might be a good-"

Blueblood suddenly rose back to all fours. His eyes, normally ice blue, flashed red for a moment. "No, wait!" he cried out, holding out a foreleg.

Flam looked him over, his mustache twitching. He stepped up to Blueblood's side. "Are you all right?" he asked.

A low chuckle came from the Prince. He turned around, looking at the Flimflam Brothers, then looking to his left at the Diamond Dogs as they cowered near the entrance of the hedge maze. "Never better," he said. His mouth widened in am almost-impossible grin. "I have _never_ felt better." He finally focused on Trixie and Gilda. "The jewels, they're the keys to our godhood!" His saddlebags opened and the other five jewels floated out. "Here, take them!"

Two of the baubles floated to Flim and Flam, fixing themselves to their striped shirts. Another floated to the Diamond Dogs. Fido swatted at it, but it the jewel glowed brightly before splitting in three, each shard attaching to one of their coats. The two unicorns and three canines dropped to the grass, each one crying out as their limbs gave way.

The final two drifted to Gilda and Trixie. Gilda's beak opened wide, but the jewel _shot _over, attaching to Gilda's feathers. Whatever she might've said was drowned out by a strangled cry as she clutched at her head.

Trixie's eyes widened and her hown glowed. The jewel stopped in midair, pushing back from her. Sweat beaded on her brow slightly as she pushed against it, taking a step back. _NO, keep it away from me!_

Blueblood's upper lip curled back. "You would reject Discord's gift?" he said, a low rumble coming from his throat.

Gilda clacked her talons together as she stood up straight. "What gives," she glowered, eyes flashing red.

Trixie's head darted around, first to her left and Gilda, then to Blueblood straight ahead and approaching. "Trixie... wishes for you to have it!" she exclaimed, pushing the jewel straight back to Blueblood. Her body trembled slightly, partly from fatigue but largely from fear. "You're the prince, after all! Shouldn't _you_ command the greatest portion of the power?" She pasted a smile on her face and batted her eyelashes, feeling her stomach churn. "So please accept this token of Trixie's admiration!"

Blueblood tilted his head and leaned forward. He walked up to Trixie, holding the jewel in place between them. He stopped a half-foot away from her before nodding at her. "But of course," he said, levitating the last jewel over to him. It attached itself to his cravat, right next to the other one. His entire body suddenly spasmed and he fell to the ground, limbs twitching.

Trixie shook her head as she watched him on the ground. She followed as Blueblood rose, his eyes a glowing red. "Thank you, Trixie," he intoned. "I'm glad to see _some_ ponies know the order of things." He looked to the statue, then to the jewels on his cravat. "I see." He looked around. "You all see?" He jabbed a foreleg at Discord's statue. "We _must_ free Discord, using the power he gave us!"

Trixie opened her mouth, but Flim spoke up, hopping up onto his hind legs. "But of course!" he proclaimed. "Only fair, there. We've got a deal with the old boy." He looked to Flam, who nodded.

The Diamond Dogs all nodded, turning as one to the statue. "We free Discord, and get pretty pony to dig gems for us for all time!" Rover said, his eyes half-closed. The rest nodded, eerily silent.

Gilda flexed her talons and her beak turned up in a smirk. "Yeah, and I'll be able to gut those two dweebs for taking Dash from me!" She looked to Trixie. "Tough luck, kid, but we'll put in a good word for you when Discord wakes up."

Trixie's head shot around. "Wait, no!" she shouted, waving her hooves around. She galloped forward, skidding to a halt in front of Discord's statue, her cloak billowing out around her. "You can't free him!"

Blueblood reared back, shaking his head and nickering. He leaned forward, his horn glowing. "And pray tell why not?" he snarled out as Gilda, the Diamond Dogs and Flimflam brothers flanked his flanks.

Trixie's mind raced, reeling from possibility to possibility. She suddenly jabbed a foreleg up at the Royal Palace. "Celestia and Luna will know!" she cried out. "And if you-we-free Discord now, they will most certainly summon the Elements of Harmony once more!" A shaky smile crossed her lips. "And they beat him once before."

Blueblood arched an eyebrow. "What are you saying?" he asked, rubbing his chin with a foreleg.

Trixie stepped forward, looking up into his crimson eyes and steadying her body. "Trixie has little doubt they can reseal him if he's let out _now_. But if those accursed Elements are... dealt with, then Discord could be freed at our leisure."

Gilda scratched the back of her head. "She's... got a point," she grumbled. She leaned back slightly as everyone turned to face her. "What? She does!"

Flam spoke up. "Yes, it'd be a good idea to take out the competition first, then free Discord. Less complications that way."

Blueblood twisted his lips and furrowed his brow before finally nodding. "Very well," he said. He looked up to the statue. "Forgive us, Lord Discord. But never fear, for we shall soon free you from your bonds, so you may rule Equestria!" he shouted, thrusting a foreleg into the air.

_And Trixie thought she was a ham._ "Very good, Prince Blueblood." She looked around. "But in order for this to work, Trixie thinks we should get out of Canterlot and away from Celestia and Luna's watchful eye." She turned around and looked up at the draconequus. "And perhaps take that with us-for security, of course!"

Rover snorted. "What? But pony princess will know it's gone!"

Trixie shrugged. "Oh, please! What are the odds Celestia will look through a particular window to see this particular part of the Royal Gardens?" _Hopefully pretty good. _She chuckled and waved a hoof at him. "It's almost laughable!" Her demeanor suddenly shifted. "Besides, not like we'll be able to get back _inside_ Canterlot once we take out the Elements."

Blueblood shook his head. "But couldn't Auntie Celestia track us with magic?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Or Auntie... Luna?" he gulped out.

Trixie turned to him, smirking. "Trust me, Prince. Trixie knows the _perfect _place to hide." She turned and began trotting off. "Just follow Trixie, and it'll all work out."

Blueblood watched Trixie for a moment before turning to Rover. "Get Discord's statue," he ordered. His horn suddenly glowed. **"Now!"**

Trixie paid him no mind as she trotted off. The ice in her gut slowly melted as she kept her head high. _Perfect, it's all going to Trixie's plan._

_ Now if Trixie only _had_ a plan, it would be even better._

* * *

**Author's notes**

A little something new from me, spun out of discussion at Spacebattles and my own feelings about Trixie. Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go!

* * *

The Diamond Dogs hefted the statue, tilting it upright as it settled onto its base in front of the dais that once held the Elements of Harmony, in the shattered remnants of the former castle of the Sisters. Rover looked around, his dull eyes focusing on one of the only other occupants of the room. "Statue set, we go take out Element Bearers now?"

Blueblood stifled a yawn, clamping his jaw shut, but forcing his cheeks to puff out. He shook his head. "As much as I would _love_ to force Twilight Sparkle to her knees and show Rarity the error of her ways, even a prince like myself needs sleep." He looked around, focusing on the other pony in the room. "Trixie, show me to my bedchambers."

Trixie, standing near the door, whipped her head around to face him. "What? Bedchambers?" She snorted and waved a foreleg around at the missing ceiling, the stone walls with large chunks blasted out of them and the cracks along the floor. "The castle has seen... better days, Prince."

Blueblood gasped, his blood-red eyes widening. "I-I knew that!" He ground his teeth together. "But I shall not sleep under the stars, Trixie!" His eyes darted up and he focused on the night sky, somewhat visible through the ceiling. "What if... Auntie Luna sees us?"

Trixie snorted and placed a foreleg to her chest. "Which is why Trixie chose the Everfree Forest, my dear Blueblood." She paced about the room, her horn brightening. A crude image of Celestia and Luna as Nightmare Moon appeared above her, gradually sharpening into detail. 'Celestia' reared back and a crown upon her head fired a multicolored beam at 'Luna'. "Ever since that day a thousand years ago, the Everfree works on its own set of rules. While the powers of ponies still works here, neither Celestia nor Luna can sense anything from here, nor can their own magic work here." The image faded and she walked up to Blueblood. "We are quite safe here from prying Alicorn eyes."

Blueblood regarded her. "Really?" he asked, a small smile forming on his muzzle. "Quite clever, Trixie. How did you learn that?"

_Trixie used a kernel of truth and a load of horse apples to sell the idea to you to help let your guard down._ "Trixie read it in her studies while becoming the most talented and magical Unicorn in all of Equestria!" A grunt from Blueblood caught her and she chuckled. "Well... barring you, Prince Blueblood." _Trixie could make you weep ten different ways in a minute!_

Blueblood nodded. He looked to the Diamond Dogs as they stood there near Discord. "What are you three curs still doing here?" He waved them off with a foreleg. "Leave us."

Trixie observed the Diamond Dogs leaving and locked her body tight as they shuffled off, silent as ghosts. "Quite... interesting what happened to them," she said. She cast a glance at the jewels on Blueblood's cravat. "What of you, dear prince? Feel any different with these gifts from Discord?"

Blueblood snorted and nodded. "Why yes, my dear Trixie." He trotted around, puffing out his chest. "I haven't felt this powerful since... well, ever!" His horn glowed and a small beam shot from it, hitting the wall and blasting a small hole in it. Blueblood chuckled, the sound low. "And I think that's just a taste of my true power."

Trixie bit her lip, silently nodding. She backed up, keeping her eyes on Blueblood while slowly exiting through the door. As soon as she was clear, she turned and galloped down a flight of stairs to the lower levels. "He's bucking nuts," she muttered, hoping distance and the sound of her hooves on the stone muffled her voice enough. _Although Celestia knows if his senses are enhanced!_

Trixie's legs burned as she entered a small courtyard, the Flimflam Brother's odd vehicle parked on the grass and by a fountain. Flim was standing at the nose, while Flam was emerging from hole in the ground, a line of ancient and battered shields floating behind him. Flam looked to Trixie as the shields landed next to Flim. "What do you think?" he asked, standing upright and waving at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. "I found these down in some cellar, apparently an armory back in the old days." His muzzle twitched, his mustache swirling. "We'll batter down Sweet Apple Acres and give that Applejack a good whatfor!" he exclaimed, pumping a foreleg into the air.

Trixie stared at him for a moment. _How is he standing like that?_ She shook her head. "A good what?" She looked the Cider Squeezy over, at the large shields hovering at the air and back at the Cider Squeezy. "What are you two doing, building a tank?"

Flim and Flam exchanged a glance. "Say, not a bad idea!" Flam said, punching the air. "We were just going to armor the old gal up, but maybe we can increase power to the suction device and strip Sweet Apple Acres to the bone!"

Trixie's mouth opened for several seconds. Her mind whirled and she slowly counted to ten before finally speaking. "Strip Sweet Apple Acres... to the bone?" Her eyes wandered to the jewels fixed to their coats and noted them shining brightly in the dark of night. _That might've been Trixie,_ she mused. She focused once more on the brothers. "Isn't that a bit... extreme?"

Flim leaned his head back and tilted it slightly as he regarded Trixie. "As compared to what, unleashing Discord?" he waved a hoof at her and chuckled. "'Sides, we can simply get those intractable Apples to replant all of them when we're lords of Equestria!"

Trixie glanced away and rubbed a hoof across her forehead as a headache began forming. "And of course they'll replant the trees," she muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not like they're more stubborn than a mule, oh no!" she finished, rolling her eyes to the night sky.

Any response was cut short as Gilda flew in, touching down. Her claws and beak were stained red and she held a small cloth sack in her front talons. "Got dinner," she said, tossing the sack to the ground.

Trixie and the FlimFlam Brothers looked at the sack. Trixie swallowed and stepped up to it, floating it up with her magic. _Trixie had to eat meat when I left Ponyville_, she reminded herself, swallowing and tipping the bulging sack upside down and emptying it of its contents. _And it was... nice of-_

Her train of thought was interrupted as some apples, tomatoes and carrots tumbled out, the apples and tomatoes rolling a bit before stopping. Gilda reached out, picked up an apple and tossed it at Trixie. "I know ponies aren't too fond of meat," she said. "And it'd be too much of a hassle to go kill something for you, too."

Trixie caught the apple in midair and floated it over to her mouth, quickly devouring it. Flim and Flam also used their telekinesis on the produce, floating over the tomatoes and carrots. "Trixie thanks you," she said between bites on another apple. She let out a sigh. _Trixie was not aware of how _hungry_ she was,_ she thought as a third apple disappeared down her gullet.

Gilda looked up at the room where Discord's statue was placed. "So, did prince pouty figure out what to do, yet?"

Trixie grunted and bit her lip, waiting a moment before speaking. "Trixie believes Prince Blueblood is... conflicted on what our next move should be." _He couldn't plan a picnic!_ She turned around and looked up at the room even as Blueblood emerged from it. The Diamond Dogs appeared from behind a wall and quickly took up position behind him as bodyguards. "And here he is, now!" She stepped back and dropped to one foreleg. "Welcome, Prince!"

Bleublood nodded to her. "Trixie, good." He looked out at Gilda, Flim and Flam as the Diamond Dogs stood behind him, spread out in a semi-circle. "My fellow Elements," he began, pacing back and forth. "With Lord Discord's statue here in the Everfree, we are now free to act against those accursed Elements of Harmony!" he stomped on the ground, compacting the soil down a good four inches. "Now tomorrow is when we strike." He paused and held his head low, chuckling slightly. "We shall invade Ponyville around noontime and wipe out our enemies before returning and freeing Discord from his prison!"

Gilda held up a claw and clenched it, pumping her fist into the air. "Yeah!" she shouted, unfurling her wings. "We'll take that town apart! I call dibs on the yellow dweeb and that pink poser!"

Flim and Flam both nodded and interlinked their right and left forelegs, respectively. "We'll give them a good thrashing!" Flim said.

Trixie's eyes narrowed slightly. She turned around and backed up a few steps until she was out of the middle of the group. "Wait, wait!" she shouted, her horn glowing. She waited for them to quiet down and look in her direction before she pasted a smile on her muzzle. "Although Trixie agrees with your plans, Prince Blueblood, why not earlier, say... dawn?" She sidled up to him and batted her eyes. "It would be far more dramatic and effective, Trixie believes." She waved a foreleg in front of her from side to side. "They'll be caught completely unaware and flat-hooved!"

_Except Applejack, who runs a farm, Rarity who runs a small business, Fluttershy who rises with the sun..._

Blueblood's eyes followed Trixie's foreleg and he nodded. "Of course, of course!" He held his head up high. "Make ready for a dawn raid on Ponyville, my fellow Elements! Tomorrow, we strike back at those who wronged us!"

Flam looked over the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and groaned. "But our armor won't be ready in time!" he said, hefting a shield.

Flim kicked at the tires and winced slightly as the entire machine rattled. "And I'm not so sure about the engine block and the struts." He rubbed his chin with a hoof. "Taking the old girl into combat without some more work might not be such a good idea."

Blueblood's nostrils flared and he trotted over to the vehicle. He pushed Flim aside and floated a shield up to the front of the Cider Squeezy and _slammed_ it into the front grille, embedding it in the metal. "Then get to work," he snarled, eyes brightening. He turned and marched off, the Diamond Dogs falling in behind as he trotted back to Discord's room.

Trixie observed Flim and Flam as Flam began lifting shields with his magic and Flime telekinetically opened a panel on the engine block and poked his head inside. She looked to Gilda, but the griffin had already taken flight. A smirk formed on her face, but she quickly schooled her features into a mask. _If it all works out, by tomorrow Trixie's problems will be over._

* * *

Please read and review

Short chapter, mostly to get myself back into the swing of things. Had a bit of depression. But I'm getting therapy!

Little Jackie: Actually, yeah. Blueblood wasn't a flankhole because he wasn't informed... he was a flankhole because he was a _flankhole_. Trixie's biggest flaw was the lying about the Ursa. I don't even consider he to be an antagonist, at least not on the level of the Diamond Dogs, who were slavers, BVlueblood who was a pampered prince jerkass, the FlimFlam Brothers who were con artist and Gilda who was a simple bully and jerk. Compared to them-and compared to how the Mane Six can act sometimes-Trixie's practically a paragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go!

* * *

To the casual observer, Sweet Apple Acres in the early morning looked peaceful, pastoral. But even at this early hour, the ponies there were hard at work. Applejack and Big Macintosh were in the barn, tending to a wagon and plow, respectively. Applebloom was inside getting ready for school and Granny Smith was in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready.

Applejack hitched herself up to her wagon and pulled it out, the interior loaded with empty apple baskets. She looked to Big Mac as he pulled out the plow. "Well, ahll be in tha south field," Applejack drawled out. She pointed to a patch of ground. "Gettin' thar ready for planting?"

Big Macintosh's massive head bobbed up and down. "Eyup." He tugged the plow along, the blade set as to not scrape the ground and it could roll along on its two big wheels. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Applebloom, git out here! School's startin' soon!" He looked to his younger sister and sighed. "Love tha girl, but she can be _so _flighty.

* * *

Flim and Flam sat in the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy's front compartment, the suction hose extended out and sucking up apples from trees. The internal press had been disabled, the apples being stored in several barrels. "I don't like this," Flim said as he drove along, steering the cumbersome vehicle through the copse as best he could. "We could all gang up on the Apples and take them out, but we're all separated?"

Flam shrugged as he telekinetically directed the hose. He looked back at the storage barrel and a gauge sticking out. "We're full." He looked to his brother, his muzzle twitching and thick mustache along with it. "Trixie's got a point, though. We can divide them up for easy pickings and catch them all by surprise." He slapped a hoof against the dashboard. "By gum, we'll show this family who the real kings of the apples are!"

Flim nodded as he kicked the gearshift lever and the Cider Squeezy lurched forward, clearing the apple trees. Within minutes, the Apple family house came into view. The brothers observed the youngest member galloping off, Applejack and Big Macintosh standing off and waving goodbye to her. "Drat!" Flim exclaimed. "We missed that little brat."

"No matter," Flam muttered. The jewel attached to his coat brightened, along with his eyes. "We'll catch her after we take care of the three left behind."

The Flimflam Brothers' horns glowed and the hose extended, the vehicle lurching forward...

* * *

Applejack's ears twitched. She stomped on the ground and frowned. "Big Mac, is that yer stomach rumblin' or–" She suddenly ducked as three apples flew by, hitting the porch right behind her. "What in tarnation!" she cried out.

Big Mac shrugged, quickly disengaging himself from the plow. His mouth turned down as the Cider Squeezy and the Flimflam Brothers came into view. He spread his legs apart and stomped the ground, snorting. "We got trouble," he said. "Flimflams, back." He turned around as the front door opened. "Git back inside, Granny Smith! Now!"

Granny Smith poked her head out. "What?" She held a hoof up to her ear. "Whadja say–" An apple hit the screen door, jostling her and sending her back inside. "Ah!" she cried out.

Applejack wheeled around. "Granny!" she cried out. She suddenly ducked again as the Cider Squeezy spat out more apples. She tucked and rolled. "What do yah varmints want?" she cried out, getting back to all four hooves and facing the brothers. She shook a hoof at them. "We ran yah outta town last time, and we'll do it again!"

Flam barked a laugh as he directed the hose. "It took you and your friends to match us last time," he announced. His eyes flashed red. "But with our new sponsor, we'll drive you low-tech losers back to the Paleo Pony Period!" He moved the hose, tracking Applejack and firing off another barrage.

Big Mac snorted. "Check on Granny," he said, lowering his head and pawing at the ground. "Time fer me to get physical," he said before galloping off. He reached the Cider Squeezy, apples hitting him but barely phasing or slowing him down. He skidded to a halt right next to the vehicle and spun around, powerful hind legs raising and rearing back for a kick that could shatter stone. He bucked... and bounced forward, his hooves striking one a shield from the castle. He tumbled head over hooves and landed in the dirt a few meters away.

Flam chuckled as he floated the shield up and next to him. "Like it?" he asked, waving a foreleg around it. "Enchanted to absorb kinetic energy and dissipate it for the ultimate in blunt-force protection." He looked to Big Mac and sneered even as he steered the hose in his direction. "I'd make an offer on it, but considering how my brother and I were treated last time we were here, no deal."

Applejack was by her brother's side in an instant. "Granny Smith's fine, just a little shaken up. Big Mac, you all right?" At his nod she trotted forward, an evil gleam in her eyes. She danced around the Cider Squeezy as Flam kept a shield right in front of her. "Let's see how brave yah are iffn' yah don't have that fancy-schmancy shield o' yours!" she shouted.

Flim rolled his eyes. "Did you hear that brother? She wants us to lose our advantage." He looked to Applejack from the driver's seat and shook his head. "Sorry, young filly, but we're not so overconfident _this_time!" He held a foreleg up to his forehead and looked around. "Nope, none of your meddling friends to help you this time!"

Big Mac rose to his hooves and swung around, snorting. "Git ta Ponyville," he said, casting a glance to Applejack. He held up a hoof even as she opened her mouth. "Yer faster and I can take more damage from-look out!" He shoved Applejack to the side as the hose fired again, peppering the dirt with apples and scoring the ground with indentations. "Apple's aren't _that_hard!"

Flam chuckled and patted the side of the tank. "Candied apple coating, my dear stallion." He fired once more, hitting Big Mac in the barrel and staggering him slightly.

Big Mac grunted. He moved forward, but stopped as another shield swung into view. "Go, now," he said. "Ahll keep 'em occupied." He looked to Applejack as she hesitated. "Now!"

Applejack spun around on her hind hooves and galloped off, leaving Big Mac alone to face the Cider Squeezy. He planted his hooves apart and leaned down low, eyeing the vehicle. "Not getting' past," he declared.

Flim revved the engine. "Afraid that's where you're wrong, my dear boy." The gem on his coat flared for an instant. "Dead wrong, to be precise."

* * *

Gilda soared through the sky, beak twitching and nostrils sniffing as she homed in on her prey-that pink loser, and her former friend. Her senses were hyper alert, taking in everything and missing nothing. _Is it the jewel? Am I simply focused? Bah, who cares? So long as I can get my revenge on those who wronged me and destroyed my friendship!_

She dove down to the lake where she could smell Dash and that loser Pinkie Pie. She saw them at the water's edge, the loser knee-deep in water and splashing some at Dash. Her claws unfurled as she spread her wings out, readying for the kill...

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew down, skimming the water and throwing up a large spray in her wake. She pulled up into a triple-loop before throwing her hooves out and slowing down, landing at the shore next to Pinkie Pie. She turned to her friend and tossed her mane back. "How was _that_?"

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in the water, splashing Dash a bit. "Ooh, ooh! That was great, Dashie!" She stood up on her hind legs and waved her forelegs around, head twisting in seemingly impossible contortions. "It was like all swoosh and swish and other words that end in -ish!" She dropped back down. Her grin suddenly fell away as her ears flopped down. "Dashie, something's falling!" she yelled before jumping forward, hitting Rainbow Dash and shoving her out of the way... right before Gilda swooped down.

Gilda pulled up, twisting around and landing. She snorted as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie got to their hooves. "Hey, old friend," she growled, claws digging into the wet sand.

The pegasus was on her hooves in a second, jaw open in shock. "Gilda?"

Gilda swallowed. "Hey, Dash." She held a claw up to her beak and blew on it. "Kinda surprised you remember me." She locked eyes with the pegasus. "After you blew me off last time, I was wondering if you'd simply out me out of your mind but good."  
Dash took a few steps forward, but stopped when Pinkie held a foreleg out in front of her. "Hey! What gives, Pinkie?"

Pinkie looked to her, eyes narrow. "Be careful, Dashie!" she exclaimed. She swung her foreleg away from Dash and pointed at the jewel attached to Gilda's feathers. "I don't know where she's been accessorizing, but something tells me it's not Carousel Boutique!"

Gilda rolled her eyes. "Okay, got me!" She held a claw up to her forehead. "The 'great' Pinkie Pie has spotted the glowing Element of Discord on me!" She put her claw back down and leaned forward, sneering. "So, Dash, wanna get out of the way so I can gut the loser there and we can get back to being friends?" She motioned to the jewel and it brightened. "I got in on the ground floor of something big. And I think I got enough pull to spare you. So, what do you say?"

Dash stared at Gilda, jaw slack. "Element of Discord? Gilda I-" She stopped and shook her head. "No, Gilda, please whatever you're doing, you need to stop it." She held up a foreleg. "If the Discord I think you're talking about is the same Discord we sealed into stone, he is _bad_news. I don't know what he told you or... how he told you this, but he's a rotten, no-good liar." She paused. "Please, Gilda. Let me help you."

Gilda's features softened. The sneer fell away and she swallowed. She looked away. "Dash, I..." The jewel suddenly flared and her eyes turned red. "I am gonna kill you, you loser!" she screamed before jumping up. Her wings stretched out and she flew right at the pair of ponies, spittle flying from her beak. "DIE!"

* * *

The Diamond Dogs waited for the Shrill One to leave her shop. They squatted across the empty street in an alley between a bowling alley and a clock shop. None of the three spoke, none of them moved much beyond breathing. They simply sat and waited for her to appear...

* * *

Rarity trotted down the stairs, ponykins telekinetically swinging around and showing off the previous night's work. She hummed to herself as she inspected each dress, each tie, each creation. She rubbed her muzzle at one green dress. "Hmm, I simply _must_do better next time!" she announced before going to the door. It swung open at her approach and the 'open' sign rose from its place on a shelf. She exited Carousel Boutique and tossed her perfectly-coiffed mane about. "Welcome, Equestria, to-"

The air was knocked from her lungs as three Diamond Dogs barrelled into her, knocking her back and into a ponykin. Rarity tumbled over it, horn snagging on the dress hanging on it and ripping it. She grunted and raised her head, seeing Spot, Fido and Rover standing there. "What, of all the impertinent acts of brutality!" She rose to her hooves and her right eye twitched. "What are you three brutes doing here? How _dare _you attack me, or anypony for that matter?" Her voice rose and she motioned to the toppled-over ponykin and the ripped dress. "Do you have ANY IDEA how long that took? Well speak up!" She took a step forward, horn glowing slightly.

Fido turned and slammed the door close. Rover looked up at Rarity andf advanced, paws held up. "Boss pony said to take out shrill whiner, so we-" He was interrupted as Rarity _launched _herself at him, snapping a kick right into his jaw and sending him hurtling back into the wall.

Rarity landed on her hind legs, hooves up in a defensive stance. "Oh, really?" She cantered to the side as Spot and Fido circled around her. She backed up and her horn glowed. "Well, this boss pony doesn't know who you're dealing with, does he?" A wicked grin crossed her face. "It. Is. ON!"

* * *

Trixie and Blueblood stood at the side of the Ponyville Public Library, both with glowing horns. They hunkered down behind a bush, Trixie's head peeked around the bush and she glanced at the door. "Trixie is not sure you need to be here," she said, ducking back. _With you here, Trixie can't explain herself to Twilight!_

Blueblood shook his head. "Nonsense, Trixie." He tapped his cravat and the two jewels there. "Despite your prodigious power and skill, Twilight might still overpower you." He shook his head. "As leader of the Elements of Discord, I cannot allow you to face against the Element of Magic alone." He looked back, holding his head up as his mane stirred in a sudden breeze. "It wouldn't be proper."

Trixie's brow furrowed. "Trixie... sees." _That was almost noble of him! _"Trixie thanks you, Prince Blueblood." Her ears twitched at sounds inside the library. "Wait, Trixie thinks she hears something!"

The door suddenly opened and Twilight dashed out, looking around frantically. "Okay, Spike! We'll get everypony together. No chocolate rain, at least not yet." She looked back, snarling. "Come on, Spike! Get the lead out!"

Trixie bit her lip. She opened her mouth and used a minor voice-projecting spell. "Twilight Sparkle!" she shouted, leaping out from behind the bush.

Twilight spun around. The purple unicorn gasped. "Trixie?!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes with a foreleg. "I can't believe it!" She took a step forward, but stopped as she saw Blueblood. "Wait a-"

Trixie sneered, projecting as much emotion as she could into her voice. "Prepare to meet your doom!" she shouted. Her horn glowed and she fired off a bright-blue beam of magic from her horn.

* * *

Not five minutes before, Twilight trotted down the steps into the library's main room. She looked around at all the books, shelved properly and dust-free. "Ah, nothing like the smell of knowledge," she said, breathing in through her nostrils.

Spike came down the stairs right after her. The baby dragon rolled his eyes. "Oh, Twilight! You've read all these books at least three times!" He threw his arms up into the air. "If you've read the book once, why read it again?"

Twilight stopped short and looked back at Spike. She rolled her eyes. "To those who get it, no explanation is required. For those who don't, no explanation can help."

The dragon waved her off, but his cheeks suddenly puffed out. He burped out a jet of green flame, the smoke coalescing into a scroll. Twilight's horn glowed and she grabbed it with her magic, unrolling it and floating it over to her. Her eyes moved back and forth for a half-minute before the scroll suddenly fell to the wooden floor. "Oh, ohohohoh!" She hopped up and down, parts of her mane coming loose. "This is bad, _very_bad!"

Spike took a step back, holding his paws up. "Oh, no. Not again!" He stopped moving back, eyes narrowing. "Twilight, whatever it is it can't be-"

She wheeled about, stopping a few inches from him and peering down with wide eyes. "Discord's statue is gone!"

Spike paused a moment. "Okay, so it _is_that bad."

Twilight turned and galloped for the door, opening it mere moments before colliding with it. She skidded to a halt and looked around. "Okay, Spike! We'll get everypony together. No chocolate rain, at least not yet." She looked back, snarling. "Come on, Spike! Get the lead out!"

A voice from the past caught her attention. "Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight spun around, gasping at the sight of the blue unicorn standing there. "Trixie?!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes with a foreleg. "I can't believe it!" She took a step forward, but stopped at the other unicorn there. "Wait a-"

Trixie's face twisted. "Prepare to meet your doom!" she shouted. Her horn glowed and a blue beam of energy erupted from it, aimed straight at Twilight's heart.

* * *

Please read and review.

bronydudeshadow-I just don't see her a a villain anymore, more I watch 'Boast Busters'. But thanks. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go!

* * *

The bright-blue beam of magic struck Twilight square in the chest, rapidly expanding and enveloping her body. There was a white flash of light, quickly fading and leaving Twilight still there, rapidly blinking. She raised a foreleg and rubbed her eyes. "That was painful. Trixie, what the hay..." Her voice trailed off as she felt cloth on her foreleg, a foreleg that had been bare before. She held it away and saw a sleeve of white and black diamonds in a checkered pattern. She looked to her other foreleg, then looked all around at the jester's outfit she now wore, complete with floppy cap.

Trixie barked a laugh. "Hah! Now everypony can see that you're nothing but Celestia's court jester, Twilight Sparkle!" She jabbed a foreleg at the unicorn. "That makes up for the humiliation Trixie received during her show!"

Blueblood's jaw opened, but the only sound that came out was incoherent grumbling and sputtering. "I – ah – how is – " He finally shook his head, his eyes sparking. The two jewels on his cravat flared a bright red. He stomped on the ground, snorting. "How dare you pull such trivial nonsense when we have a mission of the utmost importance!"

Trixie rolled her eyes, not even turning to face Blueblood. "Don't worry. Trixie's scheme is multi-layered, my dear Blueblood." She stalked forward, eyes on Twilight. "First humiliation, _then _we get to other stuff." She stopped a few inches from Twilight, eyes narrowed and muzzle twitching. "Trixie hasn't forgotten the last time she was in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle. Nor have any of Trixie's 'friends'." Without warning she turned on her hind hooves and galloped off, past a bewildered Blueblood and around the library.

Twilight's eyes darted back and forth. "Wait, 'friends'? What are you talking about?" She growled and rolled her eyes. "I do _not _have time for this, Trixie!" she shouted, galloping after the azure-coated unicorn.

The stallion stood there. The two jewels dimmed for a moment and he shook his head. "Wait, was _this _part of the plan?" He stomped a hoof. "Trixie, come back here at once. Your prince demands it!" His head whipped back around as Spike exited the library. "You'll do," he said, the jewels and his eyes shimmering.

* * *

Twilight followed Trixie around the library. "Trixie, get back here at once!" she shouted. "Discord's statue was stolen last night and we've got to find it!"

Trixie tossed back her head and a small ball flew out of her cloak as it billowed out from her sides. It bounced off an exposed tree root before exploding, releasing a large cloud of smoke in Twilight's path. Twilight dug her hooves into the grass, but was quickly engulfed by the cloud.

Twilight's horn quickly lit up, but Trixie's voice echoed in the cloud. "Do you really think Trixie would be foolish enough to use a smoke bomb that could be so easily repelled? It's enchanted to be resistant to telekinesis. Besides, dispel the smoke and Trixie runs away. And with Trixie's skill in illusion and sleight of hoof, you'll never find her." Her voice lost some of its inflection. "And aren't you the least bit curious as to what Trixie and Blueblood are doing here?"

Twilight's horn dimmed slightly. "I figure it's some sort of revenge scheme over imagined and overblown slights against you. Well, you bragged and boasted and humiliated those who got onto the stage. As for Blueblood, he acted like a conceited, privileged flankhole who treated Rarity like dirt." A sly smile crossed her face. "But I'll admit you're still a better pony than he is, Trixie. You were entertaining at least. So why not ditch him? A simple apology and I think we can put this behind us."

The smoke froze for a moment. "I see what you're trying to do, Twilight Sparkle. A noble effort, but wasted. Trixie knows what she's doing." There was a pause before she continued. "And... thank you. But that's not important!" The smoke flashed, brightening from gray to a blinding white, causing Twilight to flinch and close her eyes. "Wait, what the hay?!"

A strong wind kicked up, blowing the smoke away with such force Twilight stumbled a bit. She looked around, spotting Trixie only a half-meter in front of her. The unicorn blinked before looking past Twilight's shoulder. "Blueblood, what the hay do you think you're doing?! Put him down. He's not part of the plan!"

Twilight spun around, finding herself muzzle-to-muzzle with Blueblood. Spike floated next to him, encased in a telekinetic field. "Trixie, for the love of Tirac, we don't-"

He was interrupted as Twilight _launched _herself at him, forelegs extended and a crazed look in her eyes. "PUT SPIKE DOWN **NOW**!" she bellowed, knocking the stallion off his hooves. She rolled away from him, her own horn lighting up and catching Spike. "Spike, are you all right?" she asked.

Trixie merely let out a sigh. "And that was why Trixie wanted to leave Spike out of anything."

Spike touched onto the grass and ran to Twilight, stubby arms held out. "Yeah, I was until Blueblood grabbed me like that." He wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck, hugging her. "Thank you, now kick their flanks!"

Blueblood's mouth curled up and he let loose with a guttural chuckle. "Do you _really _think you can stop me, Twilight Sparkle? The Element of Magic is nothing compared to the powers I now command!"

Trixie let out a small gasp end held a foreleg up to her forehead. "No, Blueblood. Don't tell her about-"

He glanced down at the jewels on his cravat. "Yes, the powers of Lord Discord are at my command!" He tossed his head back, his eyes wide and twitching. The area around him darkened, the sun simply not reaching him. "With the Elements of Discord, we shall free him and right all the wrongs we have endured and suffered from you!"

Twilight stared at Blueblood, mouth open. She looked back to Trixie. "Are you two out of your bucking _minds_?! You're the ones who stole Discord's statue?" Her horn flared. "We stopped him before, and well stop his minions."

Trixie regarded her. "Be careful with the terms you throw around, dear Twilight. Words can do quite a bit of damage." Her own horn lit up and she began walking to her right. She glanced up at Blueblood. "You missed Trixie's cue." She jerked her head to the side. "Come on!"

Blueblood's eyes shot from Twilight to Trixie. "My what?"

Trixie groaned. "We're supposed to circle around her while talking about how doomed she is! Don't you remember Trixie's plan?"

Twilight looked to Spike, then to Trixie. "And we're gonna stand here and let you do that why, again?"

Spike shrugged. "I think Trixie and Blueblood read too many Daring Do novels, or have just plain lost it." he twirled a claw around the spines on his head. "Definitely got some screws loose."

Twilight's eyes locked onto Trixie. Her head lowered slightly and her horn flared, sending out a rippling beam of magic aimed straight at the showmare. It struck her... and kept right on going, striking a tree and producing a loud _bang_.

'Trixie' wavered, turning translucent. "Illusion is not my only ability, but it's one of my best," she said. She looked askance. "Someponies think it's all Trixie can do. Never could figure that out." The image looked back to Twilight. "You'll never catch Trixie, Twilight. She's long gone from here and you're just too-"

Twilight tilted her head up and fired into one of the library's branches, striking near Trixie's hiding spot. Trixie dropped down, landing heavily on her hooves, her entire body shaking from the impact. She stumbled to the right, grunting. "Okay, not smart," she muttered, coughing.

Blueblood's nostrils flared. "I have had **ENOUGH**!" he bellowed, catching Twilight's, Spike's and Trixie's attentions. He looked to the azure showmare. "We're supposed to be neutralizing her, so do something, darn it! The others have probably already taken out the other Elements instead of trying to talk their enemy to death!"

Twilight grunted. She fired another blast from her horn at the stallion, but a blue shield sprung up around him, the beam wrapping around it and doing no damage. Blueblood's own horn lit up. He squared his shoulders and planted his foreleg wide, hunkering down. "Now that we've established I'm invincible, it's time to end this, Twilight Sparkle. Your doom is now at hand!"

Trixie's eyes shifted to her left for a moment. Her upper lip curled into a sneer. "Now you know, Twilight Sparkle, what it will be to be truly humiliated, to endure shame and having to hang your head low!" She abruptly let out a gasp. "Blueblood, look-"

A half-dozen apples struck the back of Blueblood's head in rapid-fire fashion, exploding against the back of his skull and neck. He stumbled forward, his forelegs buckling out from under him and his eyes going cross-eyed. Applejack galloped into view, letting out a loud cry as she passed the stunned stallion and skidded to a halt next to Twilight and Spike. "YEE-HAH!" she cried out, rearing back and kicking the air.

"-Out," Trixie finished, biting her lip. She rolled her eyes. "Tried to warn you."

Applejack looked to Trixie, nickering. "So, tha brggart and tha Blueblood together in this with the FlimFlam Brothers. I should'a known!" She glared at Trixie. "This is low, even fer yah."

Twilight looked to Applejack. "Applejack, thank you so much! But the FlimFlam Brothers, too?" She stomped the ground. "This is _bad_! They stole Discord's statue last night!"

Applejack's mouth dropped. "Yer kiddin'!" She shook her head. "Nah, yah wouldn't kid about that." She looked to Blueblood as he stumbled to his hooves. "How could they do something so buckin' stupid?!"

Blueblood's eyes uncrossed. "Lord Discord shall reward us greatly when he is free!" he proclaimed. He raised a foreleg into the air, but quickly brought it back down when he stumbled. "Ooh... my head..."

Trixie swallowed as Twilight, Applejack and Spike looked to her. "Yes, we shall all get what we deserve after this is over," she said, glancing away.

Applejack's eyes narrowed. "Wait a tic, that don't feel right to me." She raised a hoof and rubbed her chin. "What're yeh playin' at, Trixie? That don't sound right tah me."

Trixie waved her off. "Never you mind, hayseed." She drew herself up. "Even now, the Diamond Dogs attack the fashionista, while Gilda attacks Rainbow Dash." She snickered. "Your friends are doomed, do you hear? Doomed!"

* * *

The hose swiveled around, keeping up with Big Mac as he jumped back and forth. The stallion had a few large welts forming on his flank and one eye had begun to swell. Flam kept his eyes on the stallion, readying the hose for another blast...

Two pairs of hot apple pies sailed up and over the shields protecting the Cider Squeezy, each one landing right on the horns of the brothers, the tin pie plates skewering themselves on their horns and dumping the rather hot contents right into the Brothers' faces and eyes.

Flim cried out, rearing back in the driver's seat and flailing his forelegs about. Flam, meanwhile batted at the pie plate and the hot chunks of apple pie searing through his coat and skin. The glow of magic around their horns died down and the entire machine stopped.

Big Mac turned around, spotting Granny Smith standing on the porch. "Thank ye kindly," he said, tipping his head to her.

Granny Smith nodded. She rested her forelegs on her walker, but had an apple pie balanced on her head and three more on a table next to her. "Any time!" she cried out. She jerked her head about, sending the pie balanced on top into the air. With speed and timing belying her age she thrust a foreleg forward, hitting the pie as it fell and sending it right at the Cider Squeezy. It smacked against one of Flam's forelegs, sending him tumbling back into the back of the Cider Squeezy.

Flim finally pulled the pie tin off of his horn, tossing it to the grass below. He draped his forelegs over the steering wheel and his horn lit up. "Retreat!" he cried out, the Cider Squeezy backing up, swinging around and driving back down the path it came.

Flam stood up and shook a hoof at Big Mac. "We shall return!" he cried out. The Cider Squeezy suddenly hit a rock as it drove off, tossing him to the side and into the apple tank.

* * *

The front door to Carousel Boutique buckled before exploding off its hinges and landing on the dirt path before it. Rover fell out, landing on his back. Before he could do anything, Rarity leapt out, landing right on his stomach with her hind hooves. His normally-beady eyes bulged and he let out a strangled groan.

Rarity jumped off of him, landing on the ground, spinning around and rearing back into an upright stance, forelegs held high. "Now who wants some more?" she called out. Her horn flared to life. "Well, come on, you ruffians!"

Fido scampered out the door, a length of measuring tape following behind him. One end tied itself around his legs, pulling taut and sending him sliding into the dirt. The other end lashed forward, striking him hard on the hind quarters with a _snap_.

A pair of ponykins floated out, Spot trapped between them. They flew back for a moment before swinging forward, tossing him onto Rover. The three Diamond Dogs whimpered in pain, lying there at least for the moment.

Rarity looked them over, panting slightly. "Okay, all done? I barely broke a sweat, darlings." A feral grin crossed her muzzle and she waved a foreleg at them. "Well, come now. I had more difficulty coming up with my fall line!"

Rover rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself yo his paws. He stumbled over to Fido, grabbing his fellow Diamond Dog, flinging him over his shoulder and running off, Spot quickly following behind.

Rarity watched them go. "All right, they mentioned a 'Boss pony'." She glanced at the door lying on the ground and growled. "And now my door's destroyed!" Her eyes flashed. "Somepony is going to _pay _for that, and not just in bits!"

* * *

Gilda flew at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, claws outstretched. Pinkie Pie suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing with a small blue cannon aimed right at the griffin. She jabbed a hoof onto a trigger on the back and the cannon shot a large blue tablecloth at Gilda.

It hit Gilda, wrapping itself around her head and body, tangling up her wings and blinding her. A vase and two plates of food struck her in the head, disorienting her and sending her skidding into the sand. She rolled around, rage building in her head as she struggled with the surprisingly strong fabric. Her claws found purchase in the fabric, tearing through the linen and freeing her head. She emerged, only to find Rainbow Dash floating in front of her, hind legs rearing back. Gilda raised her arms, but Dash's hooves smacked into her head, sending her flying back and landing in a heap.

Pinkie Pie raised a hoof and jabbed it in Gilda's direction. "And that's why I always keep a party cannon on hand!"

Rainbow Dash dropped back to all fours. She let out a sigh as Gilda lay there, staring up at the sky. "Gilda, I don't know what's going on with you, but please, I wanna help you out here. Just stay there and-"

Gilda rolled forward, spreading out her wings. Her legs tensed and she jumped into the air, wings flapping as she gained altitude. "I'll be back, losers!" she shouted as she flew past them, banking to her left and flying out over the lake, quickly dwindling to a point.

The pegasi's eyes narrowed and she dug a hoof into the sand. "Oh, no!" she shouted, spreading out her own wings. "I am _not _letting you get away. I made that mistake once and not again!" She flew off, but jerked to a halt. She looked back, seeing Pinkie Pie biting onto her tail. "Let go, Pinkie!" she shouted, flapping her wings. "I need to help her!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "No thime," she said, her words slightly mumbled. "Knee-sherk, titchy-tail! Gotha get bath to Ponythille!" She spat the tail out. "Please, Dash. Our friends need our help!"

The pegasus looked at Gilda, now a mere dot in the sky. She flew around to Pinkie's back, holding out her forearms. She waited for Pinkie to stand up before sliding her forelegs under her upper arms. She beat her wings and grunted as she lifted the earth pony into the air. "Dang, Pinkie. Lay of the sweets!"

Pinkie nodded. "You're right, Dashie. I need to lay the sweets _onto _the plate before eating them."

"Pinkie... never mind."

* * *

Applejack dug her hooves into the ground. "Dah yah think we're gonna simply lay down and die on yer words, Trixie? I got away from tha FlimFlam Brothers, and I'd bet tha farm that the others are takin' care o' your friends."

Trixie cantered to her left, approaching Blueblood's side. "You're right," she muttered. She stopped right next to Blueblood. "We must retreat!" she cried out, rearing back on her hind legs. "We're outmatched, here."

Blueblood glanced to her right at her. "What? Preposterous! With our powers we can surely triumph!"

Trixie held out a hoof and patted him on the upper arm. "No, your majesty. You're injured and not thinking straight. We've won a small victory here; let us not squander it."

Blueblood let out a grunt and blinked rapidly. "You're right." He looked to her, eyes softening slightly. "Thank you, Trixie."

Trixie swallowed, then looked to Applejack, Twilight and Spike. "You have not seen the last of Trixie and Blueblood! We shall return!" Her cloak fluttered once more and another smoke bomb flew out of it, landing and exploding. The duo was engulfed in a thick, gray cloud of smoke. "Quickly, to the Everfree Forest and safety!" Trixie's voice echoed out of the cloud. The cloud quickly dissipated, revealing the two galloping away in the general direction of the Everfree.

Applejack cried out, "Come back here!" and began chasing them, only to be halted by Twilight's voice.

"Applejack, we need to go check on everypony else," the unicorn shouted, stopping her friend in her tracks. "You heard what Trixie said about the others, not to mention what might be going on back at Sweet Apple Acres."

Applejack looked back. "Yer right, Twilight. Best we go check on Rarity first, since she's closer. Then the rest."

Spike gasped. "Rarity, oh no!" He hopped up and down. "We gotta go help her, Twilight. We gotta!"

Twilight's horn glowed and she telekinetically lifted Spike onto her back. "We'll do that right now, Spike." She took off, quickly reaching a full gallop.

Applejack waited until Twilight reached her side before resuming her own pace. "Twilight, one question, though." She looked the unicorn up and down. "What in tha hay are ye wearin'?"

Twilight's eyes looked over herself and the jester's costume still adorning her. "Oh, pony feathers," she muttered. "Trixie materialized it over me." She paused, looking herself over. "Although truth be told... it doesn't fit too badly. A bit snug in places but could've been a lot worse." She shook her head. "But enough about that, Applejack. Our friends need our help!"

* * *

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go!

* * *

Twilight, Spike and Applejack quickly reached Carousel Boutique, only to find Rarity standing before the broken door, her horn glowing and the door itself floating in place. "Rarity, are... you... all right?" Twilight blurted out between pants.

Applejack glanced to her, shaking her head. "Yah need more exercise, Twilight!" She looked to Rarity. "But like she said, are yah all right?"

Rarity blinked. "Sorry, what?" Her head turned to the door. "Oh, of course!" She waved a foreleg at Applejack. "Oh, this? It's nothing. Just some Diamond Dogs decided to show up and try to attack me. Can you believe it? Those _brutes_!" A wicked grin crossed her mouth. "I sent them packing, of course." She glanced away. "Then again, they mentioned a 'boss pony'. Ah, well! Knowing them, they probably just made it up..." She looked back to her friends, the smile falling away. "Right?"

Twilight shook her head. "Actually, I'm fairly sure Applejack and I just fought the 'boss pony'. Or boss ponies." She jerked her head back in the direction of the library. "Prince Blueblood and Trixie just ambushed me outside the library!"

Applejack spoke up. "An' those no-good FlimFlam Brothers attacked Big Mac and I outside-" She suddenly gasped. "Oh, no! They're probably still there!" She hopped from hoof to hoof. "Ah, Twilight, mah kin! I gotta go, but you need me here."

Twilight shook her head. "No, go make sure they're all right, Applejack." She held up a hoof. "But, wait!" her horn glowed and a small watch flashed into existence around Applejack's left foreleg. It quickly began ticking as Ywilight telekinetically wound it. "Be back in twenty minutes, or else Spike and I are going after you." She glanced over her shoulder at the baby dragon. "Sorry, but I don't want to leave you alone."

Spike merely wrapped his arm around Twilight's neck, giving her a brief hug. "Same here," he admitted.

Rarity spoke up. "Count me in. There's no way in Tartarus I'll abandon my friends if they need me."

Applejack glanced to the door, still floating in the air. "But what about yer door?"

Rarity looked to it and set it down. "I need to air out the boutique anyway." She waved a hoof at Applejack. "Get going!"

Applejack hopped into the air. She turned, but a blue-and-pink streak in the air caught her attention. It circled around before the pink blur detached, quickly forming into Pinkie Pie. The party pony plopped onto the ground, tucking into a roll before leaping back into the air in a somersault and backflip, landing on her hind hooves in perfect form before dropping to all fours.

The blue streak resolved itself into Rainbow Dash as she swung around into a tight circle, slowing down. She finally touched down, trotting to a halt. "Sorry, had to lose speed," she barked out. Her head twisted around. "Okay, what's going on? Pinkie Pie said you needed our help!"

Pinkie's head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, my Pinkie Sense went all ca-razy on me!" She hopped back and looked around. "Where are they? Lemme at 'em!" she cried out, jabbing the air with her hooves.

Dash looked to Twilight. "Gilda flew up and attacked us while we were at the lake near Fluttershy's cottage. We drove her off but-" She suddenly sucked in a gasp and leaped into the air. "Oh, no! Fluttershy!" She darted to and fro. "She's all alone and who knows what Gilda might do to her?" She flew off, but a violet field of magic quickly enveloped her, dragging her back. "Lemme go, Twilight!" she cried out, wings beating frantically.

Twilight grunted and dug in her hooves. "Not... yet!" Her entire body shuddered as she released the field. She paused as Dash slowly turned around and glared at her. "We need _some _coordination, or else we'll all get mixed up!" Her horn glowed and watches appeared around everyone's right foreleg and Spike's right forearm. "All right, now. Applejack, you, Spike and I will go check on Sweet Apple Acres and your family. Rainbow Dash, you, Pinkie Pie and Rarity will check on Fluttershy and get her to the library with you." She held up her foreleg and the watch strapped to it. "We _all _meet back at the library in twenty-five minutes, all right?"

At everyone's nod the two groups formed up, splitting up and taking off down the road and out of Ponyville.

* * *

The 'Elements of Discord' flew, drove, limped and galloped into the Everfree, Trixie and Blueblood arriving first and waiting for the others in the main chamber with Discord's statue. The FlimFlam Brothers trotted in, both with burn cream covering their faces. Gilda dropped down from a hole in the ceiling, her face bruised and beak slightly askew. And finally the Diamond Dogs limped in, Rover still carrying Fido. He set the smaller dog down on the stone floor and slumped down, whining and keening.

Blueblood let out a sigh. "I'm guessing none of your attacks went well?"

Gilda grabbed her beak and adjusted it. "That pink loser had artillery!" she shouted, throwing her claws up into the air. "And then Dash kicked me right in the face!"

Flam wiped a foreleg across his mustache. "We had things well in hoof, but that crazy old nag threw hot apple pies at us!" He tapped his horn, wincing. "Admittedly, she had rather good aim."

Rover growled. "Prissy pony tossed us about. We had no chance against her."

Blueblood let out a groan. "This is simply unacceptable!" he began pacing in front of the group. "Each one of you had the element of surprise _and _Lord Discord's boon. It is unacceptable for any of you to fail in taking out your targets!"

Gilda's right eye twitched. She formed a claw into a fist and pounded it into the other. "And how did you two do against that bookworm? I don't see you two crowing about taking _her _out!"

Trixie spoke up. "Blueblood and Trixie decided that a tactical retreat was in order when Applejack arrived. We had the situation under control, but Trixie decided not to take any unnecessary risks."

Gilda snorted. "So you ran away."

Trixie's eyes hardened. "By choice. Not that _you _did any better." She paced back and forth a bit. "Besides, something almost as good was accomplished today."

Gilda blinked. "And what was that?!"

_They know about us and we're in the Everfree._ "We put them off their guard. They're not thinking straight, jumping at every sound or movement." Trixie began pacing, making eye contact with each and every one there. "Trust Trixie on this, Gilda. By this time they're jumping at shadows, not able to know when or where we'll strike." _And hopefully told the Princesses about us, too._

Gilda sat back and crossed her arms. "I hope you're right about that," she snarled, her eyes narrowing. "Because we all still got our butts kicked by those losers!"

Blueblood snorted. "I can most assure you, my dear Gilda, that Trixie and I did _not _get our 'butts kicked' as you so crudely put it." He looked to Trixie. "We simply made a tactical retreat after I was assaulted from behind by that peasant farmer and her apples." he winced and rubbed the back of his head. "I must say, I guess physical labor does have its uses!"

Flim rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I think Trixie's right."

Trixie smirked at the clean-shaven unicorn. "Of course Trixie's right, my dear Flim." _Right about many things, just not the ones you think._ She paused, her cloak fluttering in a telekinetically-conjured breeze. "As I said, they don't know where we'll be coming from, or even when. We're here in the Everfree, a vast wilderness that's mostly unexplored. It will take forever for them to find us." _Unless they search for the most obvious hiding place. _"While we all know where they are."

Gilda shook her head. "I hope you're right, Trixie." Her stomach suddenly growled. "Ah, I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." She stood up and spread her wings. "Catch you later," she said before taking off through the same hole in the ceiling.

Trixie nodded after her. She looked back down, looking askance at a faded decoration on the wall. "Trust me, Gilda. Trixie knows _precisely _what she's doing."

* * *

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter. Thanks for your patience.

Here we go!

* * *

The Elements of Harmony gathered in the Ponyville Public Library's main foyer, sitting down around a large table. Spike scrambled around them with a tray of drinks, placing one before each pony. He lingered slightly at Rarity's side before a grunt by Twilight sent him back around the table, finishing his task and sitting down next to her.

Twilight cleared her throat. "All right, now we're all caught up on what Blueblood's little gang did with Discord's statue, so there's no need to go over it." Her horn glowed and a scroll floated to the center of the table. "Princess Celestia sent me another letter after I told her about the attacks. She's sent a detachment of Royal Guard here to help out, and they'll have the Elements with them." She paused and sucked in a breath.

Dash nickered slightly and tapped a hoof against the tabletop. "But?"

A sigh escaped Twilight. "Neither she nor Princess Luna are able to come and help at the moment."

Dash's jaw dropped. "What the hay?! Discord's statue's been stolen and her nephew's leading an open revolt and the Princesses aren't coming to help?" Her wings unfurled and beat against the air. "Come on!"

Applejack reached over and placed a hoof on Dash's shoulder. "Now calm down, sugarcube. I'm sure tha princesses have a good reason fer not being able to help out." She looked to Twilight, her eyes wavering a bit. "Right?"

Twilight floated the letter back to herself and looked it over. "Well, actually... yeah. Their magic is extremely limited while in the Everfree." She held up a hoof even as Dash opened her mouth. "What Princess Luna did as Nightmare Moon was the extent of what she _could_ do, and even then it was very taxing to her. They wouldn't be able to do much more than anypony else could do."

Rarity spoke up. "I'm under the assumption that the wheels of government are still turning, correct?" At Twilight's nod she looked to Dash. "Well, there you go. I doubt either of them can get away at the moment."

Applejack raised a foreleg. "All right, so what's tha plan, Twilight?"

Twilight leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. "At the moment, be on alert and wait for the Royal Guard to arrive with the Elements. After that..." She hesitated before continuing. "We make a plan for searching the Everfree Forest and finding the group and Discord's statue as quickly as possible."

Pinkie Pie rubbed her chin. "Wait, have they released Discord yet?"

Twilight arched an eyebrow. "If they did, I think we'd know it by now due to massive changes in weather patterns." She arched an eyebrow and her ears twitched. "Why?"

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Well, why haven't they? I mean, without the Elements, we're sitting ducks! Or floating ducks, or maybe-"

"Pinkie!"

Pinkie's ears flattened. "Right, sorry! Anyway, so why no Discord? Why isn't he zooming around in the sky," she asked, waving her forelegs from side to side, "or making checkerboard patterns in the grass or switching our minds or making chocolate explode?"

The six ponies glanced to one another, expressions ranging from mild confusion to utter bafflement. Twilight tapped a hoof against the table and bit her lower lip. "Blueblood mentioned 'Elements of Discord' that would free him, but I don't know what those are." She turned and looked around the room at the various shelves and the books lining them. Several of them glowed, floated down and opened up. "And I can't find any mention of them in any of my books." She let out a groan. "I'm tempted to teleport to the Royal Library and start in there!"

Rarity spoke up. "Wait, did anyone else notice their attackers wearing small red jewels? The Diamond Dogs all had them attached to their rather unkempt wardrobe." She waved a hoof around her chest. "Anyone else? At all?"

Applejack's brow furrowed. "Well, now that yah mention it, I think those durned FlimFlam Brothers had somethin' like that on their vests." She glanced to Dash. "Did Gilda have anything like that on 'er?"

The pegasi's wings flexed slightly. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, my gosh! She _did_ have something like that on her feathers." She sank back into her chair and looked to the ceiling. "I should've seen that something was wrong. She had a temper, but what she did at the lake went so beyond anything ever before." She looked back down to the center of the table, her eyes unusually moist. "I should've tried harder. She was my friend since foalhood and I just..." She trailed off

Pinkie reached out with a hoof and Fluttershy extended a wing, each one gently patting Dash. She rubbed her eyes. "Thanks."

Fluttershy spoke up. "Twilight, if it's not too much trouble, could I please go back to my cottage?" She suddenly shrank slightly down into her chair as Twilight looked to her. "Well, i-it's just that my animals are all alone, and there's nopony there to take care of them at the moment!" Her cheeks flushed red and she tapped her forehooves together. "That is, if it's all right..."

Applejack slammed a hoof onto the table, rattling the cups on the table. "Fluttershy's right!" she declared.

Fluttershy's mouth opened wide. "I am? Oh, I am!" She suddenly stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, about what?"

"We cain't let them varmints dictate our lives," the earth pony continued. "We've faced off against worse than them before and come out all right. Long as we keep our cool, we'll be all right." She jabbed a foreleg at Dash. "Now, Rainbow Dash? How long fer yah to get yer weather duties done tomorrow? Might be a good idea tah pop over to Fluttershy afterwards."

Dash's eyes narrowed. "I'll buck those clouds so hard and fast, they won't know what hit 'em!" She glanced to her right at Fluttershy. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll be at your cottage before Angel throws his first temper tantrum!"

Fluttershy beamed at her oldest friend. "Oh thank you, Rainbow Dash! I don't know what I'd do without such good friends." Her gaze drifted over everyone else in the room and her smile fell away. "I just wish I did something when you were all attacked, instead of taking care of the animals back home."

Dash grunted and waved her off with a wing. "Oh, please, Fluttershy! I'm just glad you weren't targeted by those flankholes. If anything had happened to you?" She smashed a hoof into the table, her cheeks turning light-purple.

There was a knocking at the door. Everyone there looked to it, tensing slightly. Spike held up a claw. "I got this," he said, walking over. He reached out to the knob and grabbed it. "Who is it?" he shouted, sucking in a breath and holding it...

_"Royal Guard detachment sent by Princess Celestia,"_ a familiar male voice answered.

Spike's head whipped to the left and he blew out the flame he had gathered in his cheeks. "Shining Armor!" he yelled, throwing open the door and revealing Captain Shining Armor of the Royal Guard, Twilight's big brother and the husband of Princess Cadance. Instead of his formal uniform, he was clad from head to hoof in armor, albeit silver instead of the more common gold, with the rank insignia of captain firmly affixed to his shoulder armor.

Shining stepped forward, reaching a foreleg out and gently nudging Spike on the arm. His face lit up with a smile as he addressed the dragon. "Hey, old buddy. Good to see you again." The smile quickly fell away as he turned and looked to Twilight at the table. He squared his shoulders and marched forward. "Are you all right?"

Twilight slid out of her chair and trotted over to Shining. She raised her forelegs up, but dropped them back to the floor as she fully took in his expression. She swallowed. "Shiny. Are you all right?"

Shining's eyes widened. "Am I all right? What about you?" He cantered from left to right, circling around Twilight and looking her over. "When I heard about the attack it took just about every ounce of willpower not to rush down here." He stopped in front of her and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes focusing on someponies far away. "It finally took both Princess Celestia _and_ Cadance to stop me from galloping down here."

A pair of guardsponies trotted in, an ornate chest floating between them. "But if I did, I'd have to go all the way back to be able to hoof-deliver these to you." The box floated over to his side and opened up, revealing five necklaces and a tiara. "The Elements of Harmony."

The necklaces and tiara floated out, each one surrounded by the distinctive violet glow of Twilight's magic. A warm smile formed on Twilight's lips as she levitated each Element to their respective bearer, gently slipping them over their heads. "Thank you so much," she said.

Shining let a sigh escape him. "I just wish there's more that I can do at the moment." He gestured to the two soldiers behind him. "I've got a grand total of eleven guards under my command here."

Dash's wings unfurled and her jaw dropped. "There's twelve of you? With Discord's statue gone and traitors with it in the Everfree?!"

Shining hung his head. "The timing could be worse for this, but not by much, Dash." He looked up and locked eyes with her. "For the record, what I'm about to say is top-secret. Do I have your words of honor that it won't leave this room?" At everyone's acknowledgment he continued. "The Griffin Kingdoms have sent envoys for 'negotiations' between their tribes," he groused out, holding up a foreleg and waggling it at 'negotiations'.

Dash abruptly settled back into her chair. "Oh, buck. You're kidding me." She glanced to everyone else in the room, taking in their looks of confusion. "Gilda explained this to me back at Flight Camp. Basically the Griffin Kingdoms are almost constantly at each other's throats, sometimes quite literally.

Rarity's muzzle wrinkled. "Eww, how ghastly!"

Dash glanced to her and shrugged. "Eh, can't argue with you there. Anyway, every fifty years or so they send envoys to Canterlot and have Princess Celestia hammer out treaties and force them not to wipe each other out. From what Gilda told me things can get _very_ dicey in Canterlot." She looked to Shining. "That you got yourself and eleven other guardsponies away is pretty impressive, Shiny."

Shining regarded Dash with a smile. "Thanks, although only my sister can call me that." He looked back to Twilight, the smile once more falling away. "I'm sorry, Twiley. It's the best I can do right now." His head drooped, the helmet sliding down almost over his eyes.

Twilight reached up and gently patted Shining on the shoulder armor. "And I'm glad you're here." She looked from side to side as Applejack, Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie all walked over. "We're _all_ glad you're here. Right, girls?"

Applejack reached up and slid her hat forward. "I think I speak fer everyone when I say it's mighty fine o' you tah get here with tha Elements, Captain." She looked back up. "So, got a plan?"

Shining glanced back to the door. "Right now, it's too late to conduct any real recon into the Everfree. I was planning on stationing two guards with each of you, then in the morning we all meet back here and make plans to begin searching for the ones who stole Discord's statue and the statue itself." He looked around. "Any objections?"

Dash raised a foreleg. "You do realize I live in a cloud house, right?"

"Which is why I brought a pair of pegasi to stay there."

Dash lowered her foreleg. "You're good."

"Thanks." Shining glanced once more to Twilight. "I understand there's a zebra and sea serpent living in the Everfree, correct?"

Twilight's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead, dragging a hoof slowly down her face. "Oh, duh! Both of them would know the Everfree like the back of their hooves!"

Pinkie rolled her eyes. "No, Twilight. Steven has hands." She hopped onto her hind legs and waved her forelegs around. "Hands, not hooves. He knows the Everfree like the back of his hands." She dropped back to all fours and looked a hoof over. "Hey, what's this speck?"

Shining's eyes drifted to Pinkie, back to Twilight, over to Pinkie and then back to Twilight. "Okay... Well, if there's nothing more to discuss, I suggest we all meet back here at nine o'clock tomorrow morning for planning." He turned around, pursed his lips together and whistled. "Fall in, foals!" he shouted.

Nine more ponies clad in the armor of the Royal Guard filed in, forming a line right in front of Shining. Each one snapped to attention as the two that accompanied Shining into the library trotted over to the end of the line. Shining trotted up to one end and began making his way down. "Tomfoolery, you're with me here at the library. Speed Burn, Flight Risk, you're with Dash. Bulwark, Spanish Steel, you're with Applejack. Tenderhoof, Eagle Eye, you're with Fluttershy. Screwball, Flight of Fancy, you're with Pinkie Pie. Finally, Brawny Boulder, Honey Fields, you're with Rarity." He stopped at the final guardpony, spun on a hoof and looked down the line. "Guard them with your lives. Any questions?"

All eleven kept their eyes straight ahead. "Sir, no sir!" they all barked.

Shining nodded. "Fall out." He trotted back to Twilight even as an earth pony mare fell in slightly behind and to his right. The other ten guardponies separated into pairs, each one trotting or flying over to one of the Element Bearers.

Applejack trotted over to Twilight, an earth pony stallion and a pegasus stallion trailing behind her. "Well, it's getting' late, Twilight. And I wanna get back tah Sweet Apple Acres before it gets even later. We'll be back nine tomorrow." She looked to her escorts. "Try tah keep up fellas." With that, she reared back, kicked the air and galloped for the door, the guardponies following behind.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Dash all quickly followed, leaving Shining, Twilight, Spike and Tomfoolery in the library's main foyer. Twilight let out a sigh and fell back onto her haunches. "Sorry," she muttered. "It's just been an _exhausting_ day today." her eyes blinked rapidly and her mouth stretched open in a yawn.

Shining glanced to Tomfoolery. "Private, you're dismissed for the evening. Get something to eat and hit the sack for six hours. Relieve me then."

Tomfoolery saluted and trotted off, stopping near the table. "Captain... where's the kitchen?" she asked, her head swishing back and forth.

Spike waggled his finger and walked over to the earth pony's side. "Follow me," he said, bowing at his waist. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Twilight and Shining. "You two gonna be okay?" he asked, taking a step towards them.

Twilight chuckled and waved him off. "We're fine, Spike. Now go get something to eat. I can hear your stomach from here."

Spike opened his mouth, but a loud _growling_ from his midsection cut him off. He cleared his throat and turned, marching off with Tomfoolery in tow.

The lavender-coated unicorn looked to her brother and let out a sigh. "Thanks," she said, leaning into his neck. "I've had some crazy days, some even crazier than today, but this edged up close to the top." She closed her eyes. "And tomorrow's gonna be even crazier. I can feel it already."

Shining wrapped a foreleg around his younger sister in a hug, squeezing gently due to the armor he wore. "Don't worry, Twiley. We'll get through this, just like every other time you've told me about."

Twilight sat there for a minute, letting her body relax. "Thanks, big brother. But I've got a feeling it's gonna get a lot crazier before it gets better. I have personal experience with that."

* * *

Please read and review.

H-Bomber-Yeah, she's good. ;) And he's got once more chance to communicate with the outside world.

Nightw2-Thanks. And your patience paid off. :)

Guest-I never did either. She was seriously screwed over in Boast Busters.


End file.
